Ida
Ida Aveline stands tall for a human at nearly 7 feet and is wide at her shoulders and hips. Her features, when uncovered reveal a long and thin neck and long delicate fingers. When not wearing her head coverings, one can see Ida has a thin pointed face, with a long thick nose. If relaxing, someone might catch glimpses of her long dark brown hair, kept in a braid or plait. Even when wearing her veil and head mask, Ida's soft brown eyes glare out in a perpetually severe expression and when coupled with her height makes it look as if she's always looking down upon you. Her skin is pale, but in sunlight, it seems to glow with warmth and though she claims to be aged at forty years, her skin retains a youthfulness that appears resistant to wrinkles. Early Life Undisclosed Career As secretive as she is, Ida reveals little of her time in growing her career, but as soon as she awoke from her tomb, she instantly revealed that she was an enemy of Tiamat, sealed away these many long years to await the time when the Queen of Dragons would need to be defeated again. She mentions tales of their first defeat of Tiamat, nearly 10,000 years ago and how she and The Bronze Dragonflight and The Blades of Bahamut specifically, fought to repel her evil and banish her into the abyss. Even now, Ida looks for signs of the dark queen's return, believing devoutly that the chromatic dragons are close to awakening her, or at least stirring and growing their powers with her influence. Skills * Fighting, Running, Swimming, Seeking Truths, Uncovering Corruption, Healing * Languages: Abyssal, Common, Celestial, Draconic Ida is a soldier. She is skilled in all weapons, amor and shields, though she favors the use of a Glaive. Ida is best utilized during a fight, and lifing and carrying heavy things. and intimidating everyone from accross the room Personal Life Ida has revealed nothing of her personal life. Family Undisclosed Religion Though she was reluctant to say so, Ida finally admitted to being a follower of Krashintis. Little is known about this god, and many claim that he is nothing but a fantasy, a long lost tale. Ida is adamant that she is his blade, destined to be a guardian of goodness, bound by Krashintis to use her gifts to serve and protect the weak and to destroy all evil in her wake. Magic Ida's magic is radiant, fire and light to cast darkness and shadows away. She uses the symbol of Krashintis to power her magic, and much of it seems to be inherent to her, and not just gifts given to a Paladin warrior. Personality Ida is devout, certain and serious. Ida always does what she believes is best, and for the good of the people. She views herself as a hero, though she is very matter-of-fact about it. Once she believes someone is abusing their power for selfishness or for evil, she will seek retribution by any means necessary. To Ida, there is no law greater than the law of the gods. With the triumph of good versus evil as the everlasting goal, Ida will take any means necessary to fight the greater evil. She is single-minded in this and is more than willing to overlook lesser evils and do whatever it takes to ensure that goodness prevails over evil. Ida will not argue the semantics of the laws of “man” against what she knows in her heart to be true nor will she explain her choices to others, as for her there was a clear path to restitution that needed be enacted, and as a harbinger of the will of the gods, she is more than right in being the one to enact it. Though Ida would normally take the path of least resistance toward a goal, and show no mercy for the wicked, she is recently taking a more cautious approach to her standard behavior. Since her entombment, she has become somewhat paranoid in believing that she, and those that associate with her are unsafe. Ida knows that Tiamat will attempt to rise again. There are other sinister forces of darkness always at play that will try to snuff out the light and Ida is born and sworn to fight them. She knows she must fight, but she is hesitant to show herself too early and risk an upper-hand. Ida will do everything in her power to live smartly so that she can destroying as much evil in her path toward ensuring the evil dragon goddess stays banished. Rumors Scattered in the temple her companions uncovered her in, depictions of Ida were found in word and paint on the walls. Some others they've run into in their journies have fed into these rumors: - Guided by "voices" as a child of a Benevolent God. - An ancient hero that helped stop Tiamat from rising in the previous Age. - Becomes a monstrous pillar of fire, heedlessly burning all in her path. - Single-minded, bloodthirsty and shows no mercy. - She left her fellow Bronze Dragonflight agents to die when she chose to enter the magical sleep. Notable Achievements - Aided in the First Banishment of Tiamat from the Material Plane - Survived a 10,000 year slumber